


Misunderstandings

by littlesolo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Martasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint have drinks and discuss Maria and Natasha.  Pepper has to fix the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr anon request. Kind of rushed so I might give it another go but here's attempt one.

Pepper wasn't normally one to meddle in other people's personal lives, but this had gotten so out of hand that the only way to fix things would be for her to intervene. It had all started when Natasha had met Clint for lunch while he was on an surveillance assignment. Clint came over later that evening for drinks with Tony where they had apparently continued a discussion that they had started a few nights ago. Pepper hadn't bothered to listen to them since she was meeting Jane Foster for drinks.  

Over the next two days though Maria became more withdrawn at the office and Pepper became concerned. Pepper knocked on Maria's door during lunch and opened it to find Maria quickly wiping away tears. Pepper quickly closed the door behind her and settled in a chair across from her friend. Maria told her how she and Natasha had gotten into a huge blow up argument over the fact that she apparently "didn't like it when Natasha went undercover with Clint". Maria _didn't_ like Nat going undercover but because whoever was acting as their handler never seemed to provide them with decent intel, exit strategies, or covers. Not that she was jealous or that she felt that they were unnecessarily reckless. Natasha hadn't even been mad with what she'd heard, she'd been upset that she had heard of Maria's concerns from Clint through Tony. The issue of trust was important to them, especially since the fall of SHIELD had hit them both hard. Natasha had gone off to Europe to clear her head. Pepper knew Maria was one who was normally very in control of her emotions but it was clear for anyone to see she was very distraught. She was leaving Maria's office when Tony came around the corner. He was about to say something but Pepper's death glare brought him up short. All the chaos he'd brought into their lives with Iron Man, none of it had earned him a look that dark. 

Pepper waited until she was back in her office and had locked the door before pulling up a private line on her phone. The phone rang three times before the Black Widow picked up. " _Natasha get your ass back here and fix this!_ " hissed Pepper. She shook her head while she listened to the spy argue. "No, what you heard was what Tony and Clint guessed at while they were drinking! When was the last time anyone could tell what Maria was thinking unless she wanted them to?" Pepper ran her fingers through her hair in frustration and collapsed angrily in her chair. "She'd never share _anything_ about the two of you with Tony and anything she told me I'd never tell Tony _because_ he's Tony! You made one of the strongest women I know cry in her office!  Now get back here and fix it!" With that, Pepper hung up without waiting for her response.  

Natasha was back the next day and Maria had taken the day off. She had called in requesting it and Tony had decided against making a teasing remark at the sight of Pepper's dark look again. They resolved things between them and some part of that had involved Maria giving Clint a black eye (Natasha was for breaking his jaw but it would have made assignments a little difficult). Tony was still waiting to see how long Pepper was going to be mad at him.

Or tell him what he'd done this time.


End file.
